kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Muay Boran
Muay Boran fighters who are trained in the art of Muay Thai have the ability to talk and understand what is in the heart. Like Apachai and Agaard. 'List of Technique's' *Chai Kick Strong: A more powerful version of the Chai Kick. This version is powerful enough to completely wipe out an entire platoon of soldiers in one shot. *Bolisud Look Mai (ลูกไม้บริสุทธิ์): A secret technique that is more dangerous than any other Muay Boran or Muay Thai technique. It was passed on to Agaard and Apachai. *Narok Ginali Ren Nam (นรกกินรีเล่นน้ำ): Apachai grabs and places the opponents head under one of his arm and unleashes multiple blows at the opponent using his heel. *Sork Klub (ศอกกลับ): A technique in which you draw in an opponent's punch and spin your entire body to lay an elbow strike to the person's head. *Ti Sok Klub (ตีศอกกลับ): A spinning elbow strike that can be rapidly used in conjunction to punches and, as a result, it can be difficult to dodge or block. A variaton of Ti Sok, also taught to Kenichi, which is a normal elbow strike. *Ba Quan Sabad Na: A continuous blow of elbow strikes downward. *Ruushi Faan: Tirawit jumps up and grabs onto his opponent with one hand while using the other one to unleash an airborne punch. This is typically used to grab onto the opponent's kicking leg and draw oneself close. *Kuryou Ruushi Faan: Agaard grabs onto his opponent with one hand and, straightening out his body, unleashes a flying punch with the other. The key difference between this move and his disciple's is that Agaard will spin to damage his opponent with his side if the move misses. *Yan Erawan(ย่างเอราวัณ): The user first places himself in an unguarded stance and waits for his opponent to attack. When the opponent strikes, the user slams his knee into the chest of his opponent, where the heart is. Combined with the force of the strike and the power behind the opponent's speed, this attack is powerful enough to stop a person's heart on impact. *Sombun Yan Erawan(ย่างเอราวัณสมบูรณ์): Agaard jumps into the air, turns upside down, and unleashes an airborne knee strike on his opponent. Agaard supplements this attack by spinning in midair. *Gamraba Ramasun Quan Kan: Agaard inhales and increases his muscle power. Then he jumps at his opponent raising his arm and delivers a powerful elbow strike. *Bolisud Look Mai: After performing the Muay Thai ritual dance in order to analyze the surroundings to gain an advantage over the opponent, Agaard stands up in a prayer-like stance. This form was said by his master to be "absolute power". *Framay Toranin Ilftrome: Agaard attacks the opponent by backflipping into them with a barrage of kicks. *Hak Ko Erawan (หักคอเอราวัณ): Tirawit launches forward at his opponent with both a flying knee and a double elbow strike at the same time to the opponent's chin and top of the head respectively. *Hiran Muan Pandin: Tirawit draws himself close to an enemy, bypasses his enemy's defenses, and unleashes a sideways elbow strike towards the head of his opponent to break his neck. *Sai Reu Ran: Tirawit ducks down and elbow up towards his opponent's head from the duck. *Tabien Fan To: Tirawit grabs onto the opponent very closely and jams his knee deep into the opponent's stomach Category:Fighting Style Category:Muay Boran Category:Muay Boran and Muay Thai